(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier reel used for carrying a plurality of products, electronic components of, e.g., a semiconductor apparatus in particular, and to a carriage method using the carrier reel.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
In case of carrying electronic components of, e.g., a semiconductor apparatus, there is adopted a carriage method by which a carrier tape which is a tape accommodating a plurality of electronic components therein are wound around the carrier reel and the carrier reel is fed to carry a plurality of electronic components.
The carrier reel used in this method has such a structure as that a flange portion consisting of two surfaces which is distanced from each other by a tape width and provided in parallel with and opposed to each other is connected to a hub portion provided between the two surfaces.
In the carriage method for electronic components adopting such a carriage method, after carriage, an axial rod is inserted into a through hole and the like provided in the center of a body portion of the real to mount the carrier reel having the carrier tape wound around the reel on an automatic assembling line, and the individual electronic components are supplied by drawing the carrier tape, thereby performing mounting and assembling of each electronic component.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a carrier reel for carrying a plurality of electronic components, by which the volume of the entire package becomes constant irrespective of characteristics of the electronic components to be carried and to provide a carriage method using the carrier reel.
To achieve this aim, the present invention provides a carrier reel comprising: a flange portion having a first surface and a second surface which is opposed to and substantially parallel to the first surface; and a hub portion which is provided between the first surface and the second surface and connected to the flange portion, a carrier tape in which a plurality of electronic components are mounted being wound around the hub portion, accommodation portions accommodated a drying agent being provided to the hub portion.
In addition, the present invention provides a carriage method using the carrier reel comprising: winding a carrier tape in which a plurality of electronic components are mounted around a hub portion of a carrier reel which comprises a flange portion having a first surface and a second surface which is opposed to and substantially parallel to the first surface and a hub portion which is provided between the first surface and the second surface and is connected to the flange portion, the hub portion having accommodation portions accommodated a drying agent provided thereto; accommodating the drying agent in the accommodation portions; and putting the carrier reel around which the carrier tape is wound into a bag, sealing the bag and performing carriage after accommodating the drying agent in the accommodation portions.